poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubblegum's Boat Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bubblegum's Boat Adventure. Prologue/Princess Bubblegum's Birthday *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) My name is Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum, I'm the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. flashbacks from the final episode of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time, "Come Along with Me", are showing *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) After the Great Gum War, all of Ooo was at peace once again after the defeats of my Uncle Gumbald and G.O.L.B.. Lightning McQueen and his team has been the heroes for helping us and they left the Land of Ooo when they went back home. McQueen and his team left the Land of Ooo while PB, Finn, Jake, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Aunt Molly, Tiffany, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Fern, Starchie, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig and Sweet P. all waved goodbye *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) Now, I am living in a brand new home with Ryan, Meg and a few friends. Now, this is a story of me, my own crew and my own faithful, the Lemon Sweeter. cut to PB sleeping on her bed when the cat alarm clock went off *Cat Alarm Clock: meows *Princess Bubblegum: snoring *Cat Alarm Clock: as it makes it's alarm *Princess Bubblegum: Oh... *Cat Alarm Clock: as it still makes it's alarm and PB woke up *Princess Bubblegum: I'm up. presses the snooze button and gets dressed *Princess Bubblegum: Morning. *Peppermint Butler: Hey, PB. I got some news. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah? *Peppermint Butler: I hope Ryan has a surprise for you. *Princess Bubblegum: Really? nods *Peppermint Butler: Yes. *Princess Bubblegum: I'll go find him and see what he is up to. goes to see Ryan *Meg Griffin: This will be exciting, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Meg. hide just as PB arrive *Peppermint Butler: No peeking. *Princess Bubblegum: I know. *Peppermint Butler: (uncovers PB's eyes) *Princess Bubblegum: Huh? Ryan and his friends pop out *Everyone: Surprise! *Aunt Molly: Happy Birthday, Princess. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, guys. smiles happily when looking at her friends *Tree Trunks: Here is your apple pie *Ryan F-Freeman: And I got my surprise for you along with a present. her a present *Princess Bubblegum: the present and sees a new science kit Thanks, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. *Finn the Human: Here's your another present, Princess. gives her a bouqute of flowers *Princess Bubblegum: Thank you, Finn, you're sweet. *Finn the Human: You're welcome. *Jake the Dog: I picked them for them. *BMO: BMO got something for you. gives PB a small present which she opens *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. A Kairi doll. Thanks, BMO. *BMO: Anytime, Princess. *Neptr: Marci, you got a gift for her? *Marceline: Sure. Here. gives her a large present as PB opens it and was amazed to a new guitar *Princess Bubblegum: A guitar. Thanks. It's whatI wantend. *Marceline: Anytime. *Ryan F-Freeman: I got a surprise for you. into his pony form that looks like his Alicorn form *Princess Bubblegum: Wow, Ryan. You're an alicorn. *Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, PB. *Lady Rainicorn: smiles *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. I do like ponies. *Fern: You sure do, PB. *Flame Princess: Same here. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? How did you gain the power to change forms? *Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Celestia give me the ability to change between my pony form and *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. Ryan on his mane I really like you as my pony, Ryan. smiles warmly as he being petted by PB *Ryan F-Freeman: back into his human/Technorganic form Thanks, PB. And maybe, you can ride on me in my pony form as a rider. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. *Finn the Human: That's Awesome. *Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I are going somewhere to a vehical site. Wanna come? *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. *Jake the Dog: Have fun at the vehicle site. music score, "Next Gen", plays as PB, Ryan and Meg goes to a site At a vehicle site/Discovering a boat the vehicle site, there are boats and vehicles. PB lands on the ground while riding on Ryan in his pony form with Meg in her pony form *Princess Bubblegum: So, this is the Vehicle Site. *Meg Griffin: Yeah. pets Ryan on his mane *Princess Bubblegum: I know you are my friend, Ryan. Do I like you as my pony? *Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, PB. And I liked you as my rider and a friend. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. Ryan *Bery: Can I help you? and Meg turn back to thier human forms *Ryan F-Freeman: Yes? *Bery: You three are here to buy something? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we could find something for PB here. *Bery: Sure. look around *Ryan F-Freeman: Say PB. Why you make me into Prince Candy Ryan earlier? *Princess Bubblegum: Because, I could have you as my brother and I be your princess. *Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. And when you first made me into PCR? *Princess Bubblegum: When I use my spell some time ago *Meg Griffin: We'll go find something. *Bery: Sure. Take your time. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. look around and saw a boat. It was covered by a dust cover *Princess Bubblegum: Guys, come look. *Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, PB? pulled the cover revealing a rusty old boat *Princess Bubblegum: It is a boat. *Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. *Meg Griffin: How much for that? *Princess Bubblegum: Maybe, we could know how much this cost. *Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, PB. Ryan and Meg went to ask Bery *Princess Bubblegum: Is the old boat for sale? *Bery: This thing? Sure. I think you can have it for 5 coins. *Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. I got five. *Meg Griffin: That's nice of you. *Princess Bubblegum: Thank you, Ryan. gives Bery five coins *Bery: (to PB) It's yours, your highness. Happy Birthday. PB, Ryan and Meg are starting up the boat as its engine roars to life and set off back to Candy Kingdom *Meg Griffin: Well, PB. My boyfriend is known as the Prime-prince is Friendship because he bought this boat for you. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I know. *Ryan F-Freeman: You said it. I know Prince Candy Ryan is a nice fellow. And I remember Elsa some time. Which would you do in the future adventure. *Princess Bubblegum: Come on, I got the boat to fix up. Ryan and Meg continues their journey back to Candy Kingdom At the Candy Kingdom/The Lemon Sweeter comes to life the Candy Kingdom, PB has got her tools and oil out *Princess Bubblegum: Look at this rusted boat. *Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this boat will be fixed up. *Meg Griffin: Me too. *Princess Bubblegum: I do like you helping, Meg. *Ryan F-Freeman: I can help too. Since I know Rapunzel as a friend. *Princess Bubblegum: Me too. *Ryan F-Freeman: Before we go, here are the yellow and pink paint cans. the cans of yellow and pink paint to PB *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. We will see you later. *Meg Griffin: See ya, PB. Ryan and Meg left, PB start to work on the boat as she fitted some mods and painted it yellow and pink *Princess Bubblegum: Now rust is gone, I will go check the controls. as PB was about to clean the controls, the boat begins to move *Princess Bubblegum: Hello? Who's there?! with her hammer Where ever you are?! Show yourself. before PB gets ready to attack, when a mechanical hand appears behind her *Princess Bubblegum: Oh. boat then comes to life as PB got off and its headlights turned on *Princess Bubblegum: Whoa. boat then stares at PB *Princess Bubblegum: What are you? boat still stares at PB *Princess Bubblegum: Are you okay? boat gives a thumbs up *Princess Bubblegum: I won't hurt you. I promise. slowly comes closer as she puts her hands on the boat *Princess Bubblegum: What's your name? boat was surprised when it hears a name *Princess Bubblegum: I could hope Ryan sees you, boat. boat looks depressed *Princess Bubblegum: Don't worry. He is my friend. boat smiles *Princess Bubblegum: You don't have a name yet, so he can name you LS. boat patted PB on her head *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. Wait till Ryan meet you. boat gives a thumb up *Princess Bubblegum: Lemon Sweeter, you got that name? Lemon Sweeter thumbs up *Princess Bubblegum: Wait. Do you speak? *The Lemon Sweeter: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. *The Lemon Sweeter: I know that, PB. *Princess Bubblegum: Then, I think we could have a crew formed. *The Lemon Sweeter: Great idea, PB. Let's go. PB and the Lemon Sweeter set off to get a crew Crew Making plans/Ryan and Meg becomes Prince Candy Ryan and Princess Muggles the Tree Fort under construction, PB came to see Finn, Jake, BMO and NECTAR *Princess Bubblegum: Hey, Finn. *Finn the Human: Hello, Princess Bubblegum. *Jake the Dog: Hey, PB. *BMO: Hello, Bubblegum. *Neptr: Hey there. *Finn the Human: How did you get that boat? *Princess Bubblegum: Well, Ryan got a boat for me and we could get a crew. *The Lemon Sweeter: It's true. *Finn the Human: Did that boat just talk? *The Lemon Sweeter: Yeah. *Finn the Human: Wow. *Princess Bubblegum: I am forming a crew. Wanna join? *Jake the Dog: Of course, PB. *BMO: We'll join. *The Lemon Sweeter: You said it. agree *Marceline: Same here. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Flame Princess: We're coming too! *Princess Bubblegum: Phoebe, what are you, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess doing here? *Slime Princess: she gets on the Lemon Sweeter We could join your crew too. *Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah. We would like sail with you. *Flame Princess: Me too. *Lady Rainicorn: nods *Fern: Heh. *Finn the Human: What's the name of this boat? *Princess Bubblegum: Lemon Sweeter. He would be nice Ryan amend him. *Neptr: Yeah. *The Lemon Sweeter: (shakes with Finn) Nice to meet you. *Finn the Human: Nice to meet you too. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I got something to do. *Flame Princess: Later, PB. *Princess Bubblegum: You too. *Finn the Human: Same. leaves *Marceline: Good luck. her castle, Princess Bubblegum grabs a wand *Ryan F-Freeman: PB, why you have that wand? *Princess Bubblegum: Because I will turn you into Prince Candy Ryan again, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Say, can you turn my love Meg into a princess of candy? Because Meg can be my princess. *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. *Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, PB. *Meg Griffin: This is gonna be great! *Princess Bubblegum: Turn Ryan and Meg into candy again. Ryan became Prince Candy Ryan and Meg becomes Princess Muggles *Prince Candy Ryan: Wow. I'm me again. *Princess Muggles: I’m Princess Muggles again. *Princess Bubblegum: There you go. *Prince Candy Ryan: Thanks for making Meg my princess, sis. *Princess Bubblegum: Now, if you excuse me. I got my crew ready. *Prince Candy Ryan: Sure, sis. *Princess Muggles: My boyfriend and I will wait. and the Lemon Sweeter left to get the crew *Prince Candy Ryan: Maybe I could go after her. *Princess Muggles: No, Ryan. Stay here. With me. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes, my love. her on the lips Dropkick and Shatter's introduction/Enter Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica, Professor Z and Ares at the other planet, Dropkick and Shatter were torturing an Autobot *Shatter: I am just asking you this, Autobot 5. Where is Luffy and how he and his crew met Sora and his friends? *Autobot 5: I don't know. Xehanort made Sora his vessel so.. gone? put a shock on Autobot 5 *Shatter: Wrong answer. *Dropkick: We need to know where is the boat?! *Shatter: You better tell us our then, Dropkick and Shatter heard something *Shatter: It comes from the boat. Well, maybe it will tell us. *Dropkick: Right. *Shatter: And Ashi won't get info from you. But, I'll believe you. Sonic's voice But that won't save you. the Autobot with a sword *Autobot 5: Oh. *Shatter: Set course to Earth. at the hideout, the villains were in fury *Patience St. Pim: Blast that Lightning McQueen, his friends, that goody two shoe allies of his think they are better then me. *Professor Z: Curse that McMissile foiling our plans. himself I hate my life. *Unknown voice: Yeah. You know well, Ice Elemental. turn to see Veronica and Shaun Xehanort *Shaun Xehanort: Veronica and I know that you know this Bubblegum girl. *Veronica (Daughter of Vor and Vixyner): He is right. *Professor Z: Veronica and... *Patience St. Pim: Shaun Xehanort. *Grem: Whoa. *Acer: You know these two? *Patience St. Pim: Long Story. *J. Curby Gremlin: What are you two doing here? *Shaun Xehanort: We are looking for a boat. And if we don't, we will take it by force. *Veronica (Daughter of Vor and Vixyner): And we can help you find it. *Professor Z: Really? *Shaun Xehanort: Really. *Tubbs Pacer: Well, you can help us find that boat, the Bubblegum girl and her friends. *Shaun Xehanort: We'll make Ooo into a new world for you. *Patience St. Pim: Great idea. *Professor Z: No one can stop us! villains evilly laughs The Lemon Sweeter destroys PB's room/PB meets Mai, 7723 and Momo at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum and LS came home *Princess Bubblegum: You and my crew stay here. I will be right back. PB left, the Lemon Sweeter enters her room *The Lemon Sweeter: Nice room. into a book self Oops. *BMO: Ryan can fix that. *Jake the Dog: This can't be good! *Slime Princess: Same here. Lemon Sweeter knocks some books *Neptr: Wait! LS broke the table *BMO: Stop! was too late, LS looks at the mirror but he broke it *Flame Princess: Uh, Oh. *Finn the Human: I hope she won't see this. PB comes into her room, she looks around with Ryan and Muggles/Meg *Princess Bubblegum: I'm back. looks around *Princess Bubblegum: Where's LS?! Lemon Sweeter appears behind PB's bed *The Lemon Sweeter: Uhh. Hi? *Princess Bubblegum: Lemon Sweeter, what have you done?! What are you thinking?! *Prince Candy Ryan: There's no need to shout. I can hear you. Plus, some of us have ears. *Princess Bubblegum: Oh. Sorry, PCR. *Finn the Human: Next time, do it more quietly. *The Lemon Sweeter: sighs *Princess Bubblegum: I know. Will you forgive me, brother? *Prince Candy Ryan: I forgive you, sis. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Bro. *Princess Muggles: That's my bestest boyfriend. Ryan *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. Looks like Ryan will fix it. *Flame Princess: I guess he is my friend too. *Slime Princess: Mine too. at a bar, PCR takes PB to a table *Prince Candy Ryan: I know you give me some candy juice, sis. *Princess Bubblegum: Sure, bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: And does my love Muggy be here? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, Brother. his face I know when I first made you my brother, you made an announcement to the Candy people that you are the new ruler of the Candy Kingdom. *Prince Candy Ryan: a cup of orange soda Yeah. And I know Muggles is my princess. *Princess Bubblegum: Same here. they see a teenage girl, a robot and a dog *Princess Bubblegum: Huh? *Prince Candy Ryan: Who are those guys? *Princess Bubblegum: I don't know, bro. But, we could talk to them. *Prince Candy Ryan: Good idea, sis. walk up to them *Prince Candy Ryan: Hello. Are you any relation to Baymax? *7723: I don't know who Baymax is but my name is 7723. *Princess Bubblegum: Nice to meet you. I'm Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. *Mai Su: My name is Mai and this is Momo. *Momo: Hey, man. *Princess Bubblegum: And this is Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-Prince of Friendship and Sari's brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: In this form, I am Prince Candy Ryan, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. *The Waiter: some soda into Mai's cup There you go, ma'am. *Mai Su: Thanks. *Princess Bubblegum: Mai, I was a Candy Elemental and tried to make Ryan into candy and if he becomes candy, he will be a part of me. *Mai Su: A Candy Elemental, you say? *7723: But you have jellybeans powers and became a pure Candy Elemental. *Princess Bubblegum: Long story. *Momo: "Like Ryan said to Meg while he is a merman," Momo says with a tiny hint of jealousy. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know Garfield can talk, Mo. *Princess Bubblegum: (sadly sighs) I used a camera to spy on Flame Princess so I can steal some things from the Sleeping Giants. *Mai Su: Why did you do that to the Fire Kingdom?! *Princess Bubblegum: Well, it's a long story. *7723: Did you know how she is your sister, your royal candyness? *Prince Candy Ryan: I did comfort my sister. Flashback time. flashback starts after "The Cooler", PCR hears PB sobbing in guilty *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, are you in there? *Princess Bubblegum: sniffs In here, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: I'll go in her room. PCR opens his sister's bedroom door, PB sadly sits on her bed and feels heartbroken *Princess Bubblegum: her tears from her eyes as she wipes them off and sniffs *Prince Candy Ryan: Look, I'm sorry for scolding you. *Princess Bubblegum: It's okay. pulls out a LEGO minifigure of PB and a LEGO heart he built *Prince Candy Ryan: Here. These are for you, my sister. them to her *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: You're welcome. You will always be my sister like my sister Sari. hug and the flashback ends *Princess Bubblegum: That's nice of you to cheer me up, my brother and prince. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. Since I announced to the Candy people, you and I are ruling the Candy Kingdom as brother and sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. flashback from Skyhooks II starts when PB was turning back to normal, she falls into Marceline's arms. Then, PB, FP, Fern and BMO were back to normal *Princess Bubblegum: What happened? *Finn the Human: You're back to normal. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? *Prince Candy Ryan: You're okay, Bonnie. *Flame Princess: I'm okay as well. *Fern: Me too. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan, I know you are my brother and I know like Meg loves you... to Ryan and hug him I love you. *Prince Candy Ryan: I love you too, my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, brother. him on the cheek *Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah. We saved Ooo. ends as Ryan puts his arm over PB's shoulder. She feels her brother's comfort *Prince Candy Ryan: Sister, if they can join you, how you know I am related to you? *Princess Bubblegum: Since I turned you into what you are, Prince Candy Ryan Bubblegum. *Mai Su: You do know Ryan F-Freeman, Bubblegum. then, a group of bad guys showed up *Prince Candy Ryan: Uh-Oh. PB Take cover. *Patience St. Pim's Goon #1: his knuckles Buckle up, guys. This one goes to that ruler of the Candy Kingdom. goon punches onto 7723 *Mai Su: How you know? *Patience St. Pim's Goon #1: She's a Candy Elemental. pushes the goon *7723: You know that. *Prince Candy Ryan: Nice one, 7723. the big fight begins as everyone beating some goons up as PB, PCR, Mai, 7723 and Momo crawls down to sneak away The Boat Chase/The journey begins the Lemon Sweeter was waiting for PB *Princess Muggles: I hope my boyfriend is okay. Because he is more better then this Hugo Bear. *Flame Princess: I hope he is, M. *Slime Princess: She's right. You will still love Ryan. *Finn the Human: Meg, do you like being a princess? *Princess Muggles: It is awesome. Ryan loves me in both forms. *Jake the Dog: You got that right, Meg. then, PB, PCR, Mai, 7723 and Momo got out of the bar and onto the Lemon Sweeter *Princess Bubblegum: We got to go! *The Lemon Sweeter: Right. *Princess Muggles: You okay, my love? *Prince Candy Ryan: I'm fine. *Jake the Dog: Who are those guys? *Princess Bubblegum: No time! song, Bohemian Like You, starts as the bad guys appears *Princess Bubblegum: Keep going! *The Lemon Sweeter: Right! is racing *Grem: Stop! *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. his hand in front of him and candy shoots out of his hand at Grem's eyes *Grem: I can't see! to a tree *Princess Bubblegum: Whoa. How did you do that? *Prince Candy Ryan: I gained your Elemental Powers to help me, sister. *Finn the Human: Nice, Ryan the Candy Master. Tony Trihull, Professor Z has an idea as the song ends *Professor Z: I hope that bubblegum girl and her crew can swim! turns left towards the Lemon Sweeter *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, LS, look out! *Princess Bubblegum: Wha? *The Lemon Sweeter: Huh? tries to ??? but LS' mechanical arm caught on a wire *Slime Princess: Aah! That can't be good! *Flame Princess: Bonnie, save them! *Princess Bubblegum: Right! climbs up on the Lemon Sweeter's mechanical arm and looks at ??? *Lumpy Space Princess: ???? bites the wire Dropkick and Shatter's arrival/Meeting the Villains [ ???/??? ???/??? Battling against Tempest Shadow and her pals/"Blast her!" That night/Rainbow Machine/Returning home/Captured by the villains The Lemon Sweeter vs. Ares/Lemon Sweeter lost his voice/Into the Junkyard In the Junkyard/"Everything's Not Awesome"/Finding LS' voice and the Jammy Dodger [In the junkyard, PB and her crew find themselves in it *Flame Princess: Where are we? *Princess Muggles: Ryan? You okay? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes, my love. *Slime Princess: I'm okay. *Fern: ??? finds LS' voice box *Prince Candy Ryan: I found it! *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: honks place the voice into the Lemon Sweeter's body *Prince Candy Ryan: There. *Flame Princess: Well, I guess we might as well sing a song. song, "Everything's Not Awesome", was played *Flame Princess: Everything's Not Awesome~ *Princess Bubblegum: What, wait? *Pearl: Flame Princess was right. *Fern: Everything's not cool~ *Rita: I am so depressed~ *Princess Bubblegum: We can't give up. *Carl: Everything's Not Awesome~ *Lumpy Space Princess: Prige, foxboy. *Finn the Human: I think I finally get Radiohead~ *Crash Bandicoot: Mate, you should check out Elliot Smith. *Finn the Human: What's the point? There's no hope. Awesomeness was a pipedream~ *Slime Princess: Yeah, my spirits are here under the sea~ *Jake the Dog: Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs~ Pass the ice cream~ *Cinnamon Bun: I'm not a thing you just use to fill emotional voids with, Jake. *Prince Candy Ryan: Guys. Come on, listen to me as your prince of the Candy Kingdom.(singing) Everything's Not Awesome~ *Rita: That's what we are singing. *Prince Candy Ryan: But that doesn't mean that it's hopless and bleak~ *Everything's not awesome~ *But in my heart/spark, I believe~ *Princess Bubblegum: I believe~ *Prince Candy Ryan: We can make things better if we stick together~ *Muggles/Meg, Finn and Lumpy Space Princess: If we stick together~ *Prince Candy Ryan: Side by side, you and I, we will build it together~ *BMO: Yeah, we'll be together~ *Mai Su, Jake and Flame Princess: Build it together~ *Princess Muggles: Together forever~ *7723: All together now~ *PB's crew: This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ *This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ *This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ *This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ *Princess Muggles: Heart~ the song ends, PCR takes his crown off and looks at it with *Prince Candy Ryan: (gets angry) I know how Stuart feels! [PCR angrily throws his crown then a clank noise is heard when it hit something *Marceline: Huh? *Slime Princess: What's that? *Prince Candy Ryan: Follow me, sister. *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: Let's see. follow PCR, who is trying to find his *Hugo: What is it? [The camera shows the body of the JD, that *Finn the Human: The Jammy Dodger? *Neptr: Rita's boat? *The Lemon Sweeter: ??? *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. [picks up his crown It's a good thing the base on my crown is made of metal. *BMO: flashback shows the demise of the Jammy Dodger "Another Small Adventure"/Turning the Lemon Sweeter into a biplane [The song, "Another Small Adventure", begins as PB find the two ??? *Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm... [PB carries them to *Jake the Dog: [finds jet engines Hmmmm... [ find his surf board *Prince Candy Ryan: Hmmm... *Crash Bandicoot: I guess Meg and we would find what remains of the boat. [Then, Marceline finds wings of Benny's spaceship *Marceline: Hmmm? carries the wings and *Princess Muggles: Ryan, I know Sari is your sister, who is your second sister? *Prince Candy Ryan: Well... [Flame Princess found train wheels *Flame Princess: them [ Battling against Ares and turns him into stone/Ares, Dropkick and Shatter's deaths The Final Showdown/Defeating Zündapp's friends/PB defeats Professor Z - - *Professor Z: Here you go, guys. ??? *Grem: *Patience St. Pim: *Ivan: before the villains prepares *J. Curby Gremlin: *Patience St. Pim: The branch is gonna... [She gets punched *The Lemon Sweeter: Well, look do we got here? *Patience St. Pim: *The Lemon Sweeter: PB, keep safe with your brother. *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: Just hang on, I'll take it form here. *Acer: Huh? Take what? [The Lemon Sweeter moves then the branch keeps breaking *Patience St. Pim: You will be send to the Irelander graveyard! *The Lemon Sweeter: Don't worry, Patience. I'm sure you will land on your... *Patience St. Pim: Wait. You won't do it to me. *Prince Candy Ryan: Feet. branch even breaks and falls but Patience and Shaun Xehanort are in the air *The Lemon Sweeter: Uhh. You know you can't stand on thin air, right? *Shaun Xehanort: What do you mean? *Prince Candy Ryan: down Look down. look down and realized *Patience St. Pim: Oh, crumbs. and Shaun fall into the water with their friends *J. Curby Gremlin: Cold! Cold water! *Shaun Xehanort: You can't keep us from the princess, Ryan! I'll get you, Meg and that orange Bandicoot too! *Tubbs Pacer: I can't swim! *Victor Hugo: Dogpaddle! We can't dogpaddle, we're cars. *Grem: That's from Hoodwinked, Shaun! *Acer: *Patience St. Pim: and her pals float away *The Lemon Sweeter: Seeya. *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: [ *Finn the Human: his throat LS? *The Jammy Dodger: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: I guess I had showed them. Not bad for a talking boat. *Professor Z: Not bad for a soon to be spare parts boat. *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: *Professor Z: Say goodnight, tincan. *The Lemon Sweeter: (gulps) *The Jammy Dodger: *Princess Bubblegum: [offscreen Hey, Car-face! Z turns to see PB *Princess Bubblegum: Stuff this up Xehanort's reports! lets go of the tree branch and launches Z *Professor Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Z splashes into the water *Prince Candy Ryan: See you never, Z. Z swims to the shore *Professor Z: (to himself) This water is so darn cold! I can't believe this! getting onto the shore, Z coughs out a fish *Professor Z: (to himself) Beaten by a princess, her allies and Ryan, who is in the form of the princess's brother for some reason. I can't believe this! leaves *Professor Z: (offscreen) We will get them next time. I mean, what could be worse? *Sci-Ryan: off-screen Evil Anna, that car is after us again! *Evil Anna: off-screen Are you kidding, my boyfriend? This time, he's in for it! her Keyblade Come here, you! hitting Z with her Keyblade *Professor Z: (offscreen) Ow! Hey, what's wrong with you?! *Sci-Ryan: off-screen Get back here! *Professor Z: (offscreen) Noooo!!!! to PB, her crew, LS and JD were surprised *Princess Bubblegum: I heard of me loving Finn, but that is new. *The Lemon Sweeter: Who are those two? *Prince Candy Ryan: That's Sci-Ryan And Evil Anna. They are my team members. *The Jammy Dodger: Fair enough. Returning to the Candy Kingdom/????/Ending [ *The Lemon Sweeter: Where are we going? *Prince Candy Ryan: The Candy Kingdom, which is my sis's home and [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter